ewfafandomcom-20200213-history
Audici King
Audici King '''(born '''Antwan King) was a contestant who competed on the third cycle of Earth, Water, Fire & Air and placed ninth. EWFA's first transgender contestant, Audici is a girl with lots of personality, sass and hips. She entered the competition as a rather lowkey contestant and wasn't expected to go far but as the weeks progressed she began to truly show potential. Battling the hardships of a trans woman in her hometown of Chicago, Audici entered EWFA with much more support and a much brighter future. Audici endured some hate from a certain French gay and even her own best friend, but she still managed to press on and encourage and defend people she felt were wrongly persecuted. Audici's potential wasn't enough to Chinese clients and she was eliminated during the Go-Sees portion of the penultimate week, placing ninth. However, fans sympathized and respected Audici earning her the title of Fan Favorite for Cycle 3. She is a Go-Sees victim. She is created by CookieMonsta. EWFA3 Casting We first meet Audici in the Cycle 3 house, where is completely sore and has a headache from the tiny seats of the plane which she says were too small for her hips. She recognized Jamila as "Laquisha Azalea". Jamila prescribed Audici some pain meds to soothe her aching hips but Audici was unsure of whether to take pills from a recovering drug addict. She asks reject, Anelma to join her in the hot tub to get rid of her pain. .]] Eventually, Audici and Anelma made their way to the hot tub and took a dip with Lev. She sat her entire body in the water and started bubbling, saying she felt great. Lev was confused by Audici's large frame calling her a "very big girl...like in size". It was here that Audici revealed herself to be transgender, to which Anelma was extremely supportive. 'Week 1' Audici met up with Kimberleigh in the Air room, where the two were happy to have each other on their team but weren't so happy about the boys. Still not fully recovered from her headache from last week, Audici truly hopes to not hear any loud noises...until Sergio's loud ass enters the room. Kim throws some shade Walter's way when he enters the room. Tridal enters the room as the Air wildcard and Audici is NOT feeling his red eyes and truly believes he is "straight up Satan". Audici's photo that week was scolded for looking too "music video" but she still had the highest score on Team Air and was safe. She told Sergio that she was gonna miss him then took it back, but she revealed that their room would be less...exciting without him there. She was called seventh. Week 2 Audici's worst fear was one that left the interns scrambling for a concept. Cameron unintentionallu was used as a prop for the shoot that left Audici fearful as soon as she saw her face. Cameron believed that her fear was beautiful modles but Audici's fear was later revealed to be basic bitches and Cameron was said basic bitch. Audici also appeared as a prop for Finlay's fear photoshoot as a baby. Straight thuggin' in her rolled up blanket, Audici was mistaken and thought she was actually portraying a rolled up blunt instead of a baby. Audici was called sixth in judging, giving a very subtle and soft look that many were afraid she was unable to portray. Week 3 Audici received a curly blowout dyed chocolate brown that truly took her to the next level. She was called sixth again at judging. Portfolio BEACH-AUDICI.png|''This was a Boot Camp photoshoot and did not count.'' ZOMBIE-AUDICI.png|Called seventh. FAIRYTALE8.png|Called sixth. balloon-audici.png|Called''' sixth'. freakshow-audici.png|Called '''third'. covergirl-audici.png|Called fourth. (IMMUNE) LOUISV-audicisergio.png|Called''' fourth'. ''(IMMUNE) tudorportrait-audici.png|Called fourth. (BEST PHOTO) beautyshot-audici.png|Called''' fourth.' (IMMUNE) destination-AUDICI.png|''This was an immunity challenge and therefore did not count. Audici WON the challenge and therefore was responsible for the international destination. greatwall-audici.png|Called''' ninth'. ''(IMMUNE) ancient-audici.png|Called fifth. COMP-audici.png|Called ninth/last. 2/6 bookings. ELIMINATED. Placed ninth. Trivia * Call Out Average: 5.70 * Audici is the first (and to date only) transgender contestant on EWFA. * Audici's name is pronounced like the word "odyssey". * Audici's Elite comp card incorrectly lists her as 17, when she is actually 24. * Audici ties with Oliver Campbell & Sol Carmine as the oldest contestant to compete, at 24 years old ** Coincidentally, all of them are of African descent. Category:Team Air Category:LGBT contestants Category:Transgender Contestants Category:Go-See Challenge Victims